This invention involves a basic jacketed rifle bullet with a conventional ogive and boat tail with the addition of a streamlining profile just forward of the rear groove diameter.
This stream lining provides a more sustained velocity, therefore, a flatter trajectory, longer range and more stability. This invention is intended for use on all existing calibers of rifles, as well as new calibers, with various jackets, points, bullet weights, etc. New shell casings will be developed, along with the appropriate barrels, chambers, and magazines in rifles where indicated.
The bullet may be manufactured by a rolling process. An example of a hand operated bullet rolling mill suitable for making the bullet is disclosed in this application.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 69,707; 802,301; 1,043,547; 1,075,202; 2,938,458; 3,873,048; 4,005,660; 4,251,079 and 4,616,568.